The Witch and the Timelord Book 1
by The Doctor and Martha Jones
Summary: James Coburn and Vicki Carpenter, two totally different types of people's worlds collide and the result is that they go on an adventure that involves a plot for both and alien invasion and a group of evil wizards attempting to rule the world. Stars Vcarp9


**The Witch and the Timelord - Book 1**

**Chapter 1 - The Confrontation**

In a small ship the size of a police telephone box, was a small lad. He walked around a circular console in the middle of the room, his mind was on the pondering of things that he would do, even though, at the moment it was spiralling through space, the thing is it could also travel through time. His name was James Coburn, a Timelord, a renegade, one who would go where ever he wanted, walk where he wanted, talk what he wanted about, and do what ever his mind wished him to do, he was a freelance, but in his fortitude, he was lonely. His knowledge of science and planets, made him wonder of the many things, he could be experiencing with some company to make the moment great. 'i'll have to look for a companion' he thought.

He stroked a few buttons, turned a switch, pulled a lever and held on, as the Box entered the Time Vortex, on a way to any place or time, to look for a fleeting friend to travel with.

* * *

In a Bedroom, with a window perched above a bed, a young girl was sleeping, but she was no ordinary Girl, she was Vicki Carpenter, a young wizard, whose parents died in a car crash a few months after she was born, she was under the care of her kind Aunt Doris, She was the type of girl who enjoyed adventure, she loved to spend time in the nearby woods and get to know the wildlife. She would do anything to have a chance of leaving her old life in search of travelling to other worlds. It was very early in the morning, and the sun was just coming up, "Vicki, dear, it's time for your morning chores!" Her aunt called up to her, Vicki didn't mind doing her chores, on the conterary, she preffered to do them than go to school, she always enjoyed using her day to put efficeincy into her surroundings, and also to get abit of pocket money to but sweets. 

She got up to a strange noise, a low pitched grinding noise, getting ever louder until it clunked and finished, she went about looking out her bedroom window, but nothing was wrong, except her aunt ,calling her down, outiside.

* * *

James was just getting up from thew jolt that forced him to the floor, he could sense something. He looked at the Monitor, it showed some information, "Species Alert - Possible Carrionite in the area, aproximatelly 100 metres away" James looked worried, he thought that the return command wouldn't work, so he had to be prepared.

* * *

Vicki was always looking for a friend to travel with, she wished to experience the wonders of the world with a nice boy. She wasn't picky, she'd go with anyone, but because the house, that she and her aunt lived on was at least 2 miles from town, she didn't have time to meet anyone. She Looked over the fields, and something rather perculiar, a small blue box, she walked over the smooth dewed grass, and lifted her hand up to the blue box. It was warm and vibrating, she walked around it until she reached a door which reached from below the 'Police Public Call Box' Sign to just above the ground. She thoguht to try her luck and peer in.

* * *

James, who had had a small nap, woke up as Vicki came in, "Hey!, what are you doing in here?!" he called as he noticed her come in. "Sorry, but i'm just browsing, didn't mean to interupt your sleep!" Vicki Replied, "Well i should say-" James called back in fustration before rapidly calming down, he was lost in her eyes, "Hello?" Vicki wondered as James was Stuck in a trance. "Just one moment" he called, and pulled out a small metal stick and pointed it at her, "I name you Carrionite!" he shouted at her, but nothing happened. "What was that about?" she said scaredly from hearing james's voice, "Sorry, i was only testing, didn't mean to scare you, just that i met people that look like you and are evil creatures that use magic!" he explained. James walked over to her and placed his arm over her shoulders, she was sobbing under her hands, she pulled a small brown stick out of her pocket.

"Could i be an evil creature?" she sobbed, James, who felt terrible for making her cry, tried to comfort her, "Please, i'm sorry to upset you, i was lost in your eyes, i think your too beautiful to be evil, please, let me introduce myself, i'm james coburn, i'm a time traveller and you are?" he asked. Vicki stopped crying and looked up into James's Eyes, she could trust this boy, "I'm Vicki Carpenter, a young Witch, please don't hurt me, i only found out recently, this wand came to me and i've been slowly learning how to use my magic, to help people!" she explained in a distraught manner. James felt sorry for her, "don't worry, i won't hurt you, to apologise for my behaviour, would you care to take 1 trip in my TARDIS, we can get back a few seconds after we leave, because it's a time machine!". Vicki, feeling better and thinking about her ambition for adventure, in a simultaneous thought, James wondering about Vicki, giving him companionship, made the decision final, "YES!" she cried out in happiness.


End file.
